Verdad
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Años después de los hechos de la película, Mirage decide que es el momento de que los Parr sepan algo importante.


Mirage respiro hondo y suspiro antes de tocar el timbre de la casa de los Parr, sabiendo que ya era hora de que supieran ciertas cosas. Rick Dicker estaba a su lado, lamentando que habían tenido que esperar tanto tiempo para hacer esto.

Violet abrió la puerta y les dejo entrar con una sonrisa. Ella había crecido mucho durante los 5 años que habían pasado desde el incidente con Syndrome, al igual que sus hermanos. Jack-Jack ya había empezado la escuela y Dash estaba acabando la Secundaria. A Violet, que la consideraba una especie de tía junto con Edna, Rick y Lucius, la acababan de aceptar en una universidad especializada en personas con sus "talentos".

Tras entrar y indicarles que fuesen al salón, se sentó en una silla y se froto las sienes, notando como se acercaba un dolor de cabeza masivo. Lo que no era ayudado por el silbido que echo el novio de Violet al verla antes de que esta le diese una bofetada en la nuca.

" _Bien"_ pregunto Helen _"¿Queríais decirnos algo?"_

" _Bueno, como ya sabéis el número de Supers ha aumentado gradualmente desde que Syndrome fue derrotado"_

Todo el mundo sabia acerca de ello. Los superheroes y supervillanos estaban desapareciendo lentamente como profesión ya que simplemente había demasiadas personas que nacían con superpoderes o estaban desarrollándolos por diversas razones, hasta el punto que ya no valía la pena ocultar sus identidades. Según varios expertos en menos de 40 años todos los niños nacidos en la Tierra tendrían un superpoder de un tipo u otro y en 100 no quedaría ningún ser humano normal. Sorprendentemente la gente se lo estaba tomando muy bien, como Tony, el novio de Violet, demostraba.

" _Lo que no mucha gente sabe es que esperábamos esto"_ al decir esto miro a Tony con sospecha _"¿Podemos confiar en él?"_

" _Mis labios están sellados"_ dijo, ocultando el hecho de que le asustaba ese hombre. Ya lo había conocido antes durante una cena y le asustaba que le robase sus memorias.

Mirage sonrió al notar su miedo, al igual que Helen y Bob. Tal y como recordaba.

" _Bien, tengo que advertiros que todo esto es confidencial por lo menos hasta dentro de 20 años, a pesar de que todos los Supers y sus familias lo saben o están siendo informados en este momento"_ el hombre respiro hondo _"Tu turno, Mirage"_

" _Gracias"_ ella se aclaro la gargant _a"Hace 7 años, la NSA detecto en esta misma ciudad una señal de ellos mismos, proveniente de una esfera de metal que había aparecido repentinamente en un almacén abandonado"_

" _Dentro de la esfera había una persona inconsciente. Cuando despertó afirmo que provenía del futuro, de 27 años en el futuro específicamente"_

" _Guau"_ exclamo Dash.

" _¿Tú te lo crees?"_ dijo Violet, mirando a toda la familia con incredulidad _"¿Lo creéis?"_

" _Bueno"_ dijo Bob encogiéndose de hombros _"Teniendo en cuenta que cada uno de nosotros menos Tony puede darle un puñetazo a las normas de la física en un capricho, ¿por que no podría ser posible viajar en el tiempo?"_

" _Supuestas normas"_ corrigió Jack. Todo el mundo lo miro con sorpresa.

" _Si, el hecho de que seáis capaces de hacerlo demuestra que es posible, a pesar de que aún no sabemos exactamente como"_ indico Mirage antes de volver a mirar a sus amigos _"Esa persona les advirtió del plan de Syndrome y les indico como pararlo"_

" _¡¿LO SABÍAIS?!"_ exclamaron todos a la vez enfurecidos. Ambos asintieron, lo que hizo que Bob se levantara y se dirigiera a estrangularlos cuando ocurrió algo imposible.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de agarrar a Rick fue derribado de nuevo en su asiento. Mientras Helen estaba preguntándole entre gritos que le había hecho a su marido, Tony fue quién señalo lo obvio.

" _¿Señora?"_ dijo, ganando la atención de Helen, que siguió con la mirada lo que le estaba señalando. Su mandíbula, al igual que las de todos en la sala, cayeron ante la vista.

Mirage levanto una ceja cuestionante mientras su brazo, que era tres metros más largo de lo habitual, volvía a contraerse en su lugar.

" _¿Tú?"_ pregunto Helen sorprendida.

" _Si, yo soy quién vino del futuro. Y, antes de que nos intentéis atacar otra vez, os debo jurar que Syndrome no logro matar ningún super y que nuestros amigos y sus familias solo fueron desplazados temporalmente"_

" _Pero yo los vi"_ protesto Bob" _Vi el cadáver de Gazerbeam"_

" _Lo que viste fueron los restos de un Genedroid 37K. Están diseñados para ser imposibles de detectar como robots sin intentar hacer una prueba de ADN y, con su ego masivo, no es como si Syndrome fuera a comprobarlo. Ah, y no se harán hasta dentro de 10 años, por lo que es seguro que no tenia ni idea de su existencia"_ explico Rick.

" _La historia tenia que seguir su curso, por lo que no pude evitar la creación del Omnidroid ni nada hasta el momento en que contacte con Bob y, créeme, a pesar de que sabia de que ibais a sobrevivir no puede evitar alterarme cuando paso lo del avión"_ dijo mirándolo como si le reprochase algo _"Dime, ¿por que no me dijiste nada sobre el enano cabronazo que tenias de jefe?"_

Ellos la miraron sorprendidos, nadie más que Bob, que estaba a punto de preguntarle como lo sabia hasta que todo encajo en su cabeza y le hizo preguntarse como no se había dado cuenta antes. El resto de la familia se dio cuenta poco tiempo después.

" _¿Helen?"_ pregunto tímidamente mientras su esposa casi se golpeo la frente por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Tenia poderes elásticos, le gustaba tener cenas con ellos y veía con añoranza a todos ellos, como si le recordasen los buenos tiempos.

" _¿Mama?"_ preguntaron tres voces.

" _¿Señora Parr?"_ pregunto Tony conmocionado _"Violet, siento que tu madre necesite hacerse una cirugía tan grande para este trabajo"_

" _En realidad, no fue preciso cortar y coser nada"_ dijo antes de que su nariz se trasladase a su frente y su boca se torciese visiblemente de una forma inhumana hasta que estaba en su nuca mientras sus ojos se colocaban junto a sus orejas. En un segundo sus rasgos volvieron a la normalidad _"He practicado con esta habilidad tanto que puedo doblar cada célula de mi cuerpo excepto, por alguna razón, el pelo"_ ante esto se acaricio su cabello plateado _"No es como si me quejase, le da un aire regio a cualquier peinado que me ponga"_

" _¿Y decides decirnos al respecto ahora por...?"_ pregunto Dash inquisitivamente antes de que todos tuvieran que taparse los ojos por un destello de luz repentino. Cuando volvieron a mirar vieron una enorme esfera plateada en su cocina, con cuatro pequeñas patas que la impedían rodar por el suelo. Entonces se abrió en seis partes y cinco personas salieron.

A pesar de las diferencias, cada miembro de la familia se reconoció a si mismo.

Bob parecía igual de imponente que siempre, pero tenia arrugas y tanto su cabello corto como su barba eran de color gris niebla. En medio de la barba su yo más joven noto una sonrisa mientras asentía hacia él, que repitió el saludo tras unos segundos.

Dash era una cabeza más alto y su pelo rubio había sido rapado. También tenia una ligera cicatriz bajo la mandíbula y sus ropas mostraban una musculatura comparable a la de su padre.

Violet seguía teniendo el pelo largo, pero ahora lo llevaba totalmente suelto y tenia unas pocas lineas de purpura en el mismo. En un cierto momento tanto ella como Helen y Mirage notaron que tenia un poco de barriga en su cuerpo bien formado, lo que le hizo que ambas mujeres mayores le diesen una sonrisa y que la Violet más joven se sonrojase.

Jack-Jack era mucho más alto, tenia una barba rala de color marrón y una mirada picara en sus ojos. Todo el mundo noto que prácticamente carecía de cualquier grasa. Ambos Bobs lo miraron con orgullo obvio.

Tony también parecía un atleta olímpico y mostraba una seguridad que incluso sorprendía a su yo más joven. Pero el Tony más joven estaba fijándose mucho más en la bola de billar que tenia en su cabeza, algo que hizo a ambas Violets y al resto de la familia reírse con ganas.

Tras hablar un rato, los cinco y Mirage, que se había convertido en una versión de Helen con canas y arrugas mientras hablaban, se despidieron y entraron en la esfera. Segundos más tarde la esfera desapareció en otro destello, dejándolos solos con Rick en la cocina.

Más tarde marcarían esa y otras fechas en un calendario especial. Si ese era el futuro que iban a vivir, tenían que asegurarse de que pasaba.


End file.
